


Colective consciousness

by Lafa_DD



Series: Colective Side [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafa_DD/pseuds/Lafa_DD
Summary: Thomas "Awareness" Sanders has quite a hard time managing the consciousness of six different people, specially when they are so different from each other.
Series: Colective Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904104
Kudos: 3





	Colective consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Sander Sides AU in which Thomas is the "Side" to the six humans

Logan Berry would generally be descrived as a smart, hardworking man that always sees things the most impartial way possible, he rarely showed strong opinions about things without backing it up with facts and logic. There were, however a few exceptions to this, one of them being Crofters his favorite jam.  
Once that food was involved you could forget about having a conversation with him untill he finished the entire jar of one go. Thomas knew this and was having a hard time getting Logan's attention back to him.

"What were we doing again?" Logan stared at Thomas, but didn't give him to answer "Oh, right. We had agreed that the best course of action would be for me to find a new, cheaper apartment in order to better handle my expenses."

"Aren't you forgeting a detail there Logan?" Said the other person in the room as he watched the teacher scroll through several apartment options

"Unlikely" He answered still facing the device" I've taken averything into account: Distance from work, size, accesibility to public transport and I obliously took into account the price, as well as reviews from previous renters. I don't believe i'm missing anything.

"We talked about you renting an apparment with other people Logan" The man in the tie sighed, not wanting to repeat the previous conversation. " Not only will it be beneficial money wise, but it will also be good for you to socialize. You can't stay all day focused on work, it could be detrimental to your health and some company would really help."

"Can't I just get a dog or something?" He watched Thomas's reflection on the computer screen, and grumbled to himself " Fine. I'll take a look, but if I find something affordable and suitable for just one individual, I will choose that over your suggestion.

Thomas knew that was as good as it was going to get and vanished into his mindscape for a while, having some time to relax before being called by a different person: Roman Prince


End file.
